Cooking disasters 101
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Ino decides that its time to teach her boyfriend that there is other food in the world besides ramen. Ino x Naruto one shot.


**A/N: I don't know where this idea came from really. But I just had to do it. I think I've become a NARUINO addict or something. So I decided to go on a one woman crusade to bring the Naru/Ino goodness. This will be a one shot.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously.**

* * *

"Its time." Ino decided. "It's finally time that we got started."

The platinum blond opened the front door to Naruto's apartment; well it was soon to be their apartment. She had already started moving some of her belongings into their place.

"Naruto I'm home baby. Come help me with the groceries okay?"

She liked the sound of that. She was sharing a place with the man that she loved. It felt good to be able to say that she was home. When she didn't hear Naruto coming to help her she wondered if maybe he wasn't there. Ino placed the two bags on the kitchen counter.

"Naruto?" she went back to the room that they shared. She stood in the doorway gazing at him. There was her loveable blond idiot fast asleep in bed. She smiled at him. He looked so very cute while he was asleep. But then she realized that he had probably forgotten about today.

"Naruto-kun wake up okay." She said as she made her way over to him. Her boyfriend remained asleep. He could honestly sleep through anything. She shook him trying to get him to wake up.

"Come on Naruto wake up we have plans today remember?"

Ino was starting to lose her patience with him.

"Naruto damn it if you don't get your ass up right now. I swear I am so cutting you off. You won't be getting anyway from me tonight." She playfully teased him.

The blond make suddenly awoke from his sleep apparently that did the trick.

"Hey Ino-chan when did you get in?"

"Hm." She smirked. "It's about time you woke up. Are you ready?" she asked as she placed herself on top of him. She leaned down pecking his lips quickly. Naruto then placed his hands to her hips.

"Ready for what Ino-chan?" he wondered.

"I knew that you were going to forget baka." She pouted turning her attention elsewhere. "Well that's okay never mind get up so that we can get started."

A seductive grin spread across the whiskered man's face. He leaned forward taking Ino into his arms.

"Ino-chan if you wanted to mess around you didn't have to wake up just for that."

He tried to kiss his girlfriend but she pushed him back into the bed.

"No my perverted idiot we're cooking today remember?"

"Cooking?! But Ino…."

"No buts if I'm moving in here with you. You're going to learn how to eat other things besides ramen."

"Ino-chan ramen is…."

"I know how important ramen is up to you. And I respect that. But I don't plan on eating ramen everyday. So we're cooking today got it." She told him in a finalized tone.

"Hai." He agreed in defeat. Naruto knew better than to argue with his girlfriend. He followed her into the kitchen wondering just what sort of ingredients she had purchased. Among some of the items he saw chicken, rice, and to his surprise a lot of vegetables.

"Ino what the hell are these doing here?" he asked as he held up the scallions.

"That's for the meal that we're making besides you need to eat more vegetables. It's the reason why I brought so many."

Naruto pouted he could imagine Ino forcefully feeding him more vegetables against his will. She probably had a salad or two prepared for emergencies or something. He shuddered at the thought.

"Ino-chan can you even cook?" he wondered. "I've never seen you cook before."

She had her back turned to him but he could feel the tension in the air. He knew that he had no doubt said the wrong thing to her.

"Naruto babe." She was using that sweet tone of voice; the kind of voice that she used to let him know that he was going to get it.

"Ye…Yeah Ino-koi." He tried to sweet talk his way out of the impending pain.

"Shut up." She threw a nearby piece of fruit of him. "I can cook just fine."

"Hai of course you can Ino-chan."

The blond girl simply smiled turning her attention back to the groceries.

"Okay go wash your hands Naruto."

"How do you know that they're dirty they could be perfectly clean for all you know."

Ino didn't say anything at first as she proceeded to wash her own hands. "I just know you." She reminded him. "Come here." She told him.

Her eyes fell on to how dirty his hands were. "Look at how filthy your hands are. I knew it." She then grabbed his hands and some soap. She forcefully began to wash his hands under the water.

"Ow damn what the hell are you trying to do take off the skin from my hands." He complained.

"Well I plan on eating tonight too and no offense but I rather not get sick because someone refused to wash their hands."

Once hands were deemed clean enough to start cooking Ino took out an apron from a separate bag. Naruto smiled as he envisioned how cute Ino was going to look in that apron.

"Ah Ino-chan you didn't have to go and look cute for me."

Ino smirked there was a devilish look in her eyes.

"Oh this isn't for me. I brought it for you."

"Eh?"

"Oh Naruto you're going to look so cute in this." She teased him.

"No way Ino it's bad enough you want me to cook something that isn't ramen. I mean that alone is punishment enough. Now you want me to wear some damn apron."

She walked over to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Please for me koibito." She whispered seductively in his ear. A blush rose to his cheeks it quickly faded though. Naruto knew that he needed to stand his ground.

"No I won't."

"Naruto baby please don't make me keep begging." She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. Naruto clenched his jaw as he tried not to give in.

"Nope." He shook his head.

Ino suddenly wrapped her arms around him tighter pulling him into a soft, warm, passionate kiss. She deepened it knowing that he would eventually give into her.

"I'll make it up to you later okay." She winked.

"Fine but only for you." He agreed and let his girlfriend put the bright red apron on him. It read "Kiss me I'm stupid." Naruto read the words then turned to face her.

"Ha, Ha very funny Ino-chan."

"I was only kidding babe. I love you, you know that."

"Yeah I know." He nodded.

"Besides red looks better on you than that orange babe well let's leave the fashion alone right now. Although you do look so cute." She patted his head causing Naruto to sigh.

"Come on lets finally get cooking shall we?"

"Alright so what do you want me to do first?" Naruto asked.

"How about you start by slicing up those onions and scallions I'll need them."

He only nodded clearly having no idea what he had signed on for. Ino had her back turned to him as she started dicing up the chicken she purchased. The strong intense fragrance of the onions hit the blond male hard.

"Goddamn." He thought. No more than 2 minutes had passed before Naruto started tearing up. He sniffed repeatedly wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Naruto?"

"I'm so…sorry Ino-chan it's….its just the worst thing in the world."

She smiled softly.

"Aw I'm sorry baby. You don't have to cut anymore okay. I used to hate cutting onions too but I'm used to it. I'll finish that up alright." She offered.

"No way you shouldn't have to endure the torture that is onions. Hey I have an idea." He stepped back for a moment. "Kage bunshin no jutsu." Two poufs were heard as two of his clones appeared. Somehow Ino doubted that this was a good idea.

"Naruto I don't think you should do this."

"Nah its no big deal Ino-chan. You guys get to work on these infernal orbs of doom."

The two clones nodded as they took out some kunai preparing to attack the remainder of the onions. Ino dodged the flying onions by hiding underneath the counter. She knew that there was bound to be some sort of problems. But this was totally unnecessary.

"Naruto! Cut that shit out and send your clones away."

"Okay." He nodded. "You guys can leave you're screwing up anyway."

"Fine we don't want to be here doing all your dirty work." The sounds of the clones disappearing was soon heard. Ino came up from the counter sighing to her self.

"Even I could have told you that was a bad idea. Never mind though just pass me whatever you have so I can add it to the pan."

Naruto passed her the only parts of the onions that weren't badly damaged.

"Alright now why don't you boil the water for the rice while I stir fry this chicken and vegetables?"

Naruto watched as she added carrots, onions, scallions, and peas. He was sure that he had never seen so many different vegetables in his life. He hoped that she wasn't going to make him eat vegetables every day."

"I don't see why we can't just have ramen instead of going through all of this."

"Naruto you'll never get the water to boil with a fire that low." Ino warned him.

"Heh." He laughed scratching his hair. "Well you know how hopeless I am without you Ino-chan."

She nodded running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't I know it." She laughed as she pulled him into another kiss. Ino knew that she could get used to this. Her and Naruto in their place. Once the water had started to boil he placed the rice in the pot like Ino had told him too.

"Naruto watch this carefully okay. If rice isn't cooked right it could ruin the whole meal." She explained.

"Right I understand."

"I'm just going to hop in the shower really quickly. Can I trust you to make sure that the rice doesn't burn?"

She was almost too afraid to leave the room right now.

"Sure thing Ino-chan you can count on me. You go relax take a bubble if you want. See you in a few okay." He said as he pointed her into the direction of the bathroom.

"Hm. Okay but if something goes wrong there will be hell to pay." She promised.

"Nothing will go wrong. Hell I'll even stand by the pot and watch the rice until my eyes fall out of my sockets I will." He told her.

Ino only suppressed a laugh and then entered the bathroom. She hoped to Kami that nothing was going to go wrong. Sure she trusted Naruto yet this was his very first cooking lesson.

"Shit." She cursed. "I probably should have stayed to watch over him. Oh well I'll just have to have a bit more faith in him."

As Naruto promised he stood watching the pot of rice attentively. Naturally it took no time to become sidetracked. His phone began to ring and he ran to it.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto speaking, what's up?"

"Yo Naruto its Kiba."

"Oh hey Kiba what's going on?"

"I'm having a party tonight. Everyone's going to be there you know couples and what not." The brown haired male spoke.

Naruto nodded. Kiba was known for throwing all of the cool parties.

"So basically it's couples only?"

"Nah I mean it's for whomever really. But I figured that I'd invite Konoha's loudest blond couple." Kiba laughed.

"Not funny you jerk."

"Its true and you know it."

"Whatever. I don't know if Ino and I will be able to make it though. We're going to stay in tonight."

Whatever Kiba had wanted to say next he didn't get a chance to because the overpowering smell of something burning caught Naruto's attention.

"Oh fuck the rice. Kiba I'll call you later, I've got to go and check something."

He quickly hung up the phone and ran back into the kitchen smoke filled the air. He had done the one thing that Ino had asked him not to do.

"Oh fuck." He cursed.

He grabbed the pot off the stove removing the lid only to be greeted by the blackened and burned rice. He almost felt like he was going to cry, or rather he would start crying once Ino became aware of this. It wasn't long before Ino had just finished her shower and stepped out into the hallway.

"Naruto is everything….." she paused as she saw him lifting up the window to get the smoke out of the apartment.

"Naruto! Unbelievable I leave you alone for just a little while and you nearly burn the place down."

"Uh Ino-chan it's not so bad."

"Not so bad?" she repeated. "Look at this rice it's beyond human consumption. Not even Chouji would dare to eat this, and you know how he eats." Ino shouted at him before taking a breath. The platinum blond closed her eyes in frustration.

"Uh sorry Ino-chan." He grinned apologetically.

"It's okay this was all my idea and I wasn't really that good of a teacher to you huh?"

"Well since you put it that way…."

"Shut up." She kissed him. "You weren't supposed to agree."

"What are we going to do about dinner though? We can always go to Ichiraku's?"

"No!" she cut him off. "Today was supposed to be teaching to eat other things besides ramen. I guess we can order out tonight. But no ramen what so ever got it."

"Yeah I got it."

He looked suddenly down and depressed. Ino frowned at this. She didn't want to see him depressed. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Aw don't look so down babe. Lets get you out of this apron and I'll make up this cooking disaster to you." She winked playfully.

Naruto immediately got the message smiling lustfully back at her as she led the way back to their bedroom. Ino smiled to her self. She really liked the sound of _"their"_ bedroom.

"Hey Ino-chan?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to like cooking with you from now on."


End file.
